


Ultraviolet Nights

by LJ_Pynn



Category: TheReportOfTheWeek
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 12:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJ_Pynn/pseuds/LJ_Pynn
Summary: When the many familiar faces from the internet gather at this year's Vid-Con event in Anaheim, everyone expects a fun and exciting weekend. That is until a bloodied body mysteriously shows up outside of the hotel that a number of them are staying at. Finding out who committed this heinous crime comes down to John (ReviewBrah), Violett (UltraViolet Darling), and Bryant (EatDatPussy445).





	Ultraviolet Nights

**Author's Note:**

> "Why", you ask? 
> 
> I ask myself the same thing.
> 
> _____________________________

                                                                         
  
  
John rolled his luggage next to an open seat at the airport gate before finally sitting down. He was glad to finally be off his feet after the long line through the TSA checks. Reaching into the breast pocket of his grey jacket that fit loosely on his shoulders, he pulled out the boarding pass. He wanted to assure himself that he's at the correct gate. He glanced up to the clock on the wall. According to the time printed on his pass, he'd made it just in time before they would start calling boarding parties. He neatly folded the piece of paper and placed it back in his pocket. With that extra time, he decided to quickly open his bag and be sure nothing had been forgotten. Not that there was time to rush back home and retrieve anything left behind, anyway.  
  
John pulled his suitcase in front of him, unzipping just the leather top. He shuffled around inside, making sure that his camera, wallet, and radio were secure between the layers of clothes that he'd packed. There was barely enough room for his laptop that was squeezed into the back. He pulled his wallet out and inspected the contents, making sure his cash and Vid-Con pass were snug and wouldn't slip out during the flight. Those would be the last thing he'd want to arrive in California without if he didn't want to have to walk back home. He tucked the wallet in with the rest of his stuff and closed the bag again. Everything was set to go, so now there was nothing to do but wait in silent boredom for boarding to begin.  
  
To pass the time, he turned himself to look out the window at the other flights taking off in front of him. John always liked to wonder about where the people were flying to. Business meetings? Family reunions? Russian spies? Sometimes he'd make up stories in his mind about it all. His gaze locked on to the Air Canada plane that had just left the runway. He turned his head to follow it, imagining tourists going to visit the big CN tower in Toronto. As the aircraft disappeared past his view, something caught his eye. John internally groaned and looked away when he saw a young woman sitting with her phone in her hand facing him from across the waiting area. He didn't mind being recognized, but preferred people not sneak photos.  
  
He kept her in his peripheral view, waiting for her to be done with her paparazzi picture. When the camera flashed, he shook his head. He realized she wasn't sneaking photos of him. She was just taking selfies. Looking back to her again, he took quick notice of her outfit. To his surprise, she was dressed up similarly to him. He admired the dark blue blazer that clung tightly to her, along with the matching pants. Even the dark, short pixie-cut hair looked distinguished to match the outfit. Trying not to look like he was staring, he studied the finer details of her clothes to see if he could recognize the branding. Always liking to quiz himself on the subject, it was sometimes hard to be sure about women’s suits.

While taking in the sight, he noticed her fiddle with the top button of the white shirt she was wearing underneath. When she parted the collar to snap another photo of himself, his face went flush and quickly turned away. While liking the outfit, he definitely didn’t want to be caught looking at her while she teased her cleavage to whoever was receiving those photos. Surprising was her bravery to even take those types of pictures where the public could see her. Granted, there weren’t many others around so early in the morning. The other twenty or so people were distracted on their own devices. John wasn’t about to judge her, of course. His own presentation of himself usually caught the less than kind attention of strangers. While the colour finally started to return to his face, a voice came over the PA system.

“All passengers with young children for Flight 816 to Long Beach Airport may now begin to board.”

Only one woman with a child stroller moved to board then. John stood up and pulled his luggage to his feet. It would only be a few minutes before they got to call coach. The plane was going to be claustrophobic enough, so he didn’t care to be caught between everyone in the confined aisle. He slowly inched himself near the ticket-checker to insure he was ahead of everyone. Apparently some others weren’t keen on waiting, either. While the higher-class boarding groups were called, a line grew behind him.

“All passengers with premium first-class seating for Flight 816 to Long Beach Airport may now begin to board.”

John watched as two men in slim-fitting suits passed by in front of him. Even if they weren’t the type of older outfit he liked, he recognized the brands easily. With what they must have cost, a first-class ticket must have been no real expense to them. Behind them was another gentleman, who was clad in much less flashy clothing. Normally, John would have had a passing thought about the guy’s green hair, but instead took note of the gray flat-cap over it. It was a hat style that he’d occasionally worn, but rarely found any that went properly with his outfits. For just a second, he’d wanted to ask where the man had bought it, but he was already stepping toward the gangway. With no one following him, he retrieved his ticket from his pocket.

Another moment went by before the final announcement. “All remaining passengers for Flight 816 to Long Beach Airport may now begin to board.”

Ready to get on and take his seat quickly, he started to step forward, ticket in hand. “Oh, my god! Hey” a woman’s excited voice filled his ears, joined by a hand on his arm. “Your’re--” Before they could finish, mostly out of reflex, he jerked away. He shot his eyes down quickly to see who would be so rude. To his surprise, it was _her;_ the girl in the suit. She was at least a head shorter than him, now standing there. He must have been wearing a confused face, because when she saw it, her smile dropped. “I’m sorry,” she said quietly, taking her hand away from his sleeve.

“Can I help you?” he asked.

“You’re-- You’re ReviewBrah, right?” She looked at him as if she were meeting an A-list movie start. He nodded. “Can I get a quick picture?”

Well, at least she was nice enough to ask _after_ grabbing at him, he told himself. He looked at her, then over to the gate-keeper, and then over to the line behind him. He _could_ say no. “Uhhh…” he accidentally contemplated out-loud. When a groan came from somewhere in the line behind him, he had to make a choice. At least he thought he was making a choice, but he immediately found himself beckoning the line to go ahead before him. He silently cursed his well-meaning nature. Stepping out of the way, he pulled his suitcase to his side. He watched as the others started down the gangway, dreading being stuck behind them all. He sighed silently out of his nose.

“I’m sorry,” she said again, regaining his attention. “I don’t know if I’ll see you again, so I wanted to take a shot,” She pulled her phone from a pocket.

“Don’t worry about it,” John raised a hand to dismiss her worry. “Happens all the time.” That was true, of course. Though he was hardly so slightly inconvenienced by fans. He positioned himself in front of the window, just next to the ticket counter. She raised her phone up in front of her, setting the frame and he took a dignified pose.

“Alright,” she smiled again, her thumb tapping the screen, followed by a quick flash. He stood still while she studied her photo, apparently making sure it was perfect. “Perfect!” He broke pose and nodded. “Sorry again,” she said, catching his eyes. While she put her phone back into her pocket, she reached out ahead toward him with her free hand open.

“No worries,” he replied, taking her hand lightly for a proper shake.

“My name’s Violett, by the way.”

“John,” he said, though quickly realizing that she probably already knew that. He took another glance at her outfit, silently admiring it.

“Oh, thank you!” She said, making his heart drop. He hadn’t admired it as silently as he’d thought, apparently.

“R--Right,” He stammered, nervously looking away. He would almost mind her giggle if he wasn’t already embarrassed enough. “Well, I-- I’d better get back in line.” He grabbed the handle of his suitcase tightly and started a swift walk away.

“Thanks for the picture!” She said as he moved past her.

He got to the end of the line, which was now only a handful of people long. He kept his eyes pointed toward the floor. Just in his peripheral, he could see the rest of them slowly taking their time down the gangway. It didn’t click in his mind until then that this woman, Violett, was also probably going to be right behind him anyway. When he handed the ticket over, he forced himself to look up for just a second as he greeted the gate-keeper. Behind her, he saw Violett gathering her own bags and heading toward the gate. He hoped to all hell that she wouldn’t be seated near him. The last thing he needed was a five-hour flight of embarrassed awkwardness. He knew he was already in for a ton of social awkwardness at the convention this weekend.


End file.
